Hormones en folie
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: -Je suis quoi? Comment est ce arrivé dude? . -huhuhu, In soviet russia... OU comment le monde subit les humeur d'un Alfed enceint jusqu'au dents


Hormones en folie

************##

Fic délire, espérant que cela vous plaise.

C'est un RUSAME.

**********#

-Je suis quoi !?

-Enceint, Alfred…

-… AHAHAHA ! Nice Joke, Iggy. Maintenant dit moi la vérité. Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à manger de hamburgers sans en être dégouté ?!

L'anglais le fixa intensément et le plus jeune perdit son sourire… Bon sang, il est sérieux.

-No, it's impossible! I'm a man.

-Je sais Alfred, c'est étrange… Même ma magie est incapable de tels prodiges… Il faudrait un miracle. Pourtant les tests sont clairs. Il n'y a aucun doute.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis l'Angleterre repris la parole.

-A… Alfred, qui est le père ? Enfin je veux dire, le deuxième père… oh God, c'est d'un compliqué.

L'américain ne répondit pas à son tuteur. Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard. La porte d'entrée claqua, et Arthur su qu'Alfred était partit. Il soupira.

-Mon chéri, tu es bien pensif honhonhon.

L'anglais se figea, espérant que le français n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. Mais, au vu du sourire du plus vieux, il savait. Et pire encore, Arthur était certain que Francis connaissait le nom du père. Il souffla.

-Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir, Francis ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu sais qui s'est, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mon lapin, et tu devrais en avoir une petite idée toi aussi… Tu as dit toi-même que ta magie ne pouvait pas faire de tels prodiges… Le second père est donc un être qui défi la magie et la logique...

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux.

-… Non… c'est…

*********##

-IVAN ! Fucking commies ! Tu m'as mis en cloque, bordel ! Comment t'as fait ça ? Même Iggy il peut pas !

Ivan ne perdait aucunement son sourire satisfait. Car satisfait il était, il allait devenir père tout en faisant enragé son amant. La vie n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

-Dude ! Répond ! Comment t'as fait ?

-Kukukuku, je n'ai rien à justifier, comme on le dit dans ton pays : « In soviet Russia… »

L'américain croisa les bras sous la touche d'humour de mauvais gout de son compagnon. Lui collé un môme, à lui, le héros ? Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible et ça l'agassait. Encore une fois, Ivan avait déformé la logique pour la faire tourner à son avantage. Oh il gardera le gamin, il l'aimait déjà d'ailleurs, mais il se vengerait du Russe, il se le jurait.

-Je te promets que tu le regretteras fichu coco…

Le sourire du Russe s'élargit, ignorant les menaces de son amant…

Oh, comme il eut tort ce jour-là.

********************##

C'est à partir du troisième mois que les choses commencèrent a dégénéré pour Ivan. Lui qui s'amusait au départ au détriment de son compagnon, ressentait aujourd'hui les contrecoups de la grossesse. Tous ses problèmes se résumaient à un seul mot.

LES HORMONES.

C'est ainsi que le terrible Ivan, nation cruel et sadique s'il en est, se retrouvaient à préparer des pizzas jambon-chocolat-frite à deux heures du matin parce que son aimé avait « un petit creux de rien du tout ».

Le plus vieux avait d'horrible poche sous les yeux et la mine fantomatique à force de se lever à pas d'heure. Car oui, les petits creux d'Alfred se faisait ressentir quasiment toutes les nuits.

Le four sonna la fin de la cuisson. Le russe se saisi de l'immonde pizza et remonta à la chambre avec l'espoir de pouvoir dormir à nouveau. Il trouva le blond, assis dans le lit se caressant le ventre avec tendresse. Ivan sourit au jeune homme et lui tendit sa pizza… Le regard de l'américain changea sèchement et il aboya.

- POURQUOI IL N'Y A PAS DE CHANTILLY SUR MES FRITES ! C'est bon tu m'as dégouté, j'en veux pas de ta pizza ! Bonne nuit my sunflower !

Sur ses belles paroles, le plus jeune s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie, plantant Ivan qui tenait encore sa pizza sur le pas de la porte.

-kolkolkol. Souffla t'il doucement pour pas réveiller le blond.

Une seule pensé traversa son esprit à cet instant.

*NE PAS ASSASSINER L'AMERLOQUE…. CALME TOI MON GRAND *

Il respira fortement et sortit jeter la pizza.

***************##

Les quatrièmes et cinquièmes mois avaient vu naitre une autre tendance due aux hormones. Ivan l'appelait le BELARUS MODE.

Il était d'ailleurs caché dans la penderie depuis plus de vingt minutes et se faisait plus petit que possible. C'était limite s'il respirait encore.

La porte de l'armoire grinça doucement et le russe en vint même à prier qu'il s'agisse de Biélorussie. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas…

Le visage d'Alfred apparut lentement devant Ivan, les yeux brillant et le sourire psychopathe.

-FUCK ME COCO! I WANT SEX NOW!

Oh habituellement, Ivan aurait sauté sur l'occasion… mais là sa faisait déjà dix fois qu'Alfred lui sautait dessus pour essayer les positions qu'il voyait dans le bouquin cadeau de Francis. Il fallait qu'il pense à égorgé le français d'ailleurs.

Le pire c'est que si le Russe avait la prétention de refusé, l'américain fondait aussitôt en larmes, prétextant qu'Ivan ne l'aimait plus parce qu'il était difforme.

Ivan était vidé, mais il céda encore au blond.

Vivement que cette grossesse finisse !

*************##

-Oh ? hey fucking Ruskie ! Le bébé bouge vient voir dude !

Le grand russe approcha fébrilement sa main du ventre rond de l'américain. La peau était douce et le blond semblait calme. Un coup se fit sentir sous l'imposante main du plus vieux. D'abord étonné, Ivan sourit et posa sa tête sur l'abdomen du blondie. Celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux et resta ainsi quelques instants. Un gargouillement sourd se résonna dans les oreilles du russe qui leva le regard vers les saphirs de son amant qui le fixait, gêné.

-Tu veux bien me faire un gâteau vanille-saumon, please ?

Ivan soupira et se rendit à la cuisine.

************##

Les meetings aussi étaient devenus théâtre des humeurs d'Alfred.

Une réunion Lambda avec l'américain se résumait à :

-(grand sourire) JE SUIS LE HEROS LE MONDE EST BEAU... (En pleure) MA VIE C'EST DE LA MERDE, IVAN NE VEUX PLUS DE MOI PARCE QUE JSUIS UNE BALEINE (énervé dans la foulé) TOI LE NAZI T'AS RIEN A FOUTRE LA ! RETOURNE A LA NICHE ! (Il grogne et gueule) AARG J'AI FAIM, IGGY JVEUX DE TES SCONES AVEC DU CHOCOLAT DESSUS, ET DE LA FUCKING CHANTILLY! IVAN T'ES MORT, POURQUOI TU M'AS MIS ENCEINT! TA SOEUR C'EST UNE TRAINEE! Bon on en était ou de ce meeting?

Il se calmait quelques instant et sa finissait par un tonitruant :

-AAAAH IVAN FAIT MOI L'AMOUR, MAINTENANT !

Et le Russe cédait sous le regard désapprobateur de l'allemand, gêné d'Angleterre et plus qu'intéressé du duo Kiku-Eli qui habituellement, filmaient avec passion. Francis s'évanouissait souvent, exsangue.

Cela avait duré jusqu'au septième mois.

**************##

A partir du septième mois, les envi sexuel d'Alfred s'étaient calmés. Mais les contractions et les coups de pieds avaient commencé à se faire plus violents.

Plus moyen de discuter calmement avec un Alfred collé au lit et souffrant.

-Tu va mieux Alfrrred ?

-SHUT UP ESPECE DE CLEBS ! C'EST DE TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE SI JSUIS COMME CA! VA CREVER ! GO SUCK DICKS IN HELL !

Et Ivan restait là a le fixé quelques instant. Puis Alfred se mettait automatiquement à pleurer.

-I'm so sorry Ivan. Please hug me.

Et Ivan cédait, se promettant de faire payer à son amant quand celui-ci ne serait plus enceint.

******************##

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. La fin de la grossesse (du massacre) était aujourd'hui. Les deux amants se rendirent chez Arthur et attendirent. Les douleurs de l'américain étaient insupportable et il le faisait bien savoir en hurlant des insanités comme un possédé et en broyant les phalanges du Russe qui siffla de douleur mais ne pipa mot.

L'anglais aida sa colonie à s'installer dans le lit. D'un sort, il l'endormit, faisant taire la ribambelle d'insulte qui s'échappait de sa bouche en continu depuis une heure. Ivan souffla et remercia chaleureusement la nation anglaise.

L'opération commença et le russe décida de resté pour regarder.

Il n'avait jamais vu de césarienne, c'était l'occasion de s'instruire.

*************** »##

Dans la soirée naquit Anna mary F. Braginski, une adorable petite fille au teint blanc et aux cheveux blonds avec deux grands yeux violets.

Elle est l'Alaska pour le commun des mortelles et la plus belles de toutes les nations pour ses deux parents. Ivan était heureux, la gamine lui ressemblait beaucoup et il n'aurait plus à subir les humeurs du blond.

-Dude, elle est trop cute hein !

-Da !

-Hm dit moi, Ivan, tu veux bien aller me chercher un hamburger, please?

Ivan fixa l'américain. L'américain fixa Ivan.

-KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL !

Fin !


End file.
